


I'm Yours

by verlore_poplap (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/verlore_poplap
Summary: Another Friday night, another shitty date.RE-UPLOAD





	I'm Yours

Another Friday night, another shitty date. The worst part? Isak was actually pretty optimistic about this one.

Jon is a nurse, which meant he was caring. He's taller than Isak and his eyes were a gorgeous blue and he had really great hair and a charming smile. It should have been _good_ god damnit, the guy ticked practically every single box that Isak has. But then they'd sat there, across from each other in the restaurant, talking about their favorite movies and Jon said he preferred action movies, which was fine, Isak liked them too but then he added, _I'm not one for that romantic, sappy shit_ and just like that, Isak was turned off. Practically out of nowhere, it just felt _all wrong_ all of a sudden and so did Jon's eyes and his hair and his smile and he wasn't even that tall and all Isak had wanted was to leave and just go _home._

The apartment is empty when he gets there, Isak's roommate probably over at his girlfriend's place. Isak isn't a hundred percent sure if they're on or off this week, didn't think to ask. It's not like it matters. To Isak or like, in the grander sense. They always get back together. _Always._ Every fucking time.

Isak throws himself across the sofa and buries his overly dramatic scream of frustration into a throw pillow. Fucking Jon. Who was basically perfect and still wasn't _right._

Wasn't _him._

Wasn't _Even._

"You need to fucking stop," Isak sighs, rubbing his cheek against the pillow.

"Talking to yourself? I agree. It's weird."

"Shit," Isak jumps up, sitting upright on the couch. "Asshole!"

"Uh-- " Even gets a phony look of confusion on his face. It's _stupidly_ adorable and attractive and _ugh--_ Isak hates him so much. Or well, he would. Totally. If he wasn't completely gone for the jerk. "Why am I an asshole this time?"

"You snuck in here and then scared the shit out of me," Isak accuses before his eyes narrow. "What you doing here anyway?"

Even comes and sits down next to him, pretty close but Isak's learned a long time ago-- he's had almost two years to get it drilled into his head. This doesn't mean anything. Even's tactile as fuck. For Isak it's torture. It's bliss. Depends on the day really.

Today he decides he deserves cuddles, especially after the disastrous afair with Jon, and he leans closer into Even's space with clear intent. Even gets the message, a second later his arm folds around Isak's smaller frame, who tries not to sigh audibly as he rests his head against Even's chest. He fails spectacularly.

"Where else am I supposed to be?" Even asks, and like this, when they're sitting like this and Even's voice is doing that thing it does, where it goes deep and comforting and warms Isak up from inside, he can almost imagine that Even means it _like that._

Like there's no place else for him to be besides here, like this, with Isak.

But it's not how Even means it and it doesn't even hurt Isak all that much anymore. It's fine because he gets to have this much, somehow, in Even's head this is an okay thing to do. Even though he isn't Isak's. Even though he never will be.

"With your girlfriend?" Isak says and Even gives a groan of annoyance. Well that's uncalled for since Isak's pretty sure it was directed at _him_ and not her. "Huh?" He asks and wants to lift up to frown at Even but the older man doesn't seem to want to let him move. So Isak stays put but asks, "Why did you make that sound?"

"I literally told you this morning that me and her were done." Well, _yes_ but-- "And I told you last night and two days before that and every time you've mentioned her in the last month."

No, wait. That isn't right. "What? _No,_ you never stay broken up for longer than a week." Isak knows this, okay? It's one of the important fact of his life. Like how he's allergic to shellfish and shouldn't drink tequila. A basic piece of knowledge that he shouldn't ignore because it is essential to his survival.

"Not this time, okay?" Even says, sounding firm. Sure. Oh- _kay._ He obviously thinks he means it. Yeah, right. Isak knows better. "How was your date?" Even asks, his voice soft. Isak wonders if he's getting sleepy. Maybe Isak can spin it so they fall asleep together on the couch. That happens sometimes. Not often but yeah.

_He wasn't you,_ Isak thinks but says, "Was okay but I don't think it's gonna work out."

"Okay," Even exhales, his breath blowing against Isak's hair and his ear. Isak tries not to shiver at the sensation and only barely succeeds.

It turns out tonight is precisely one of those times-- when Isak got to fall asleep with one or both (this time it's both) of Even's arms around him. He wakes up and it's dark and he's still wearing his nice jeans and button up. He needs to pee so bad.

He extracts himself from a sleeping Even who makes an unhappy sound and tries to reach for, Isak pretends, him. But he's probably thinking about her, dreaming about her and tomorrow he'll call her and everything will be as it should be. Isak hurts all over.

He looks away from the sight of Even's ridiculously long eyelashes fanned over his cheeks and goes to the toilet. When he comes out he spends a couple of minutes deliberating on whether he should go back to his room, his bed, or get back on the couch with a sleeping Even who probably won't judge him for it in the morning. That boy is so completely oblivious to his effect on Isak. In the end it's not really a question so much as an inevitability as to what Isak will choose to do.

"Hey," Even says, his eyes staying closed as he wraps himself around Isak like a freaking octopus or something. It's a little excessive, even for Even. Isak reminds himself to keep breathing. It isn't sexual. It's not. He isn't going to be the weird guy who can't handle being platonically spooned by his bro. He's fine. He's chill. Now if only his dick could get that particular memo. Even moans, softly in Isak's ear. Jesus. Fuck his life.

_"Even,"_ he says, and okay, sure, it's more like a whimper but good god, he's only human. He isn't built for this kind of shit. His poor soul can't take it. "Even, uh-- what are you doing?" He squeeks out, when he feels Even move closer, his _holy shit, that's his dick, that's Even's hard_ dick is pressing up against his ass and Isak moans and pushes back without thinking. Even hisses and says, "Fuck," his hand slipping underneath Isak's shirt as his mouth, open and wet, moves down Isak's neck.

Isak makes a sound that's, quite frankly, fucking embarrassing and he'd be more like, _upset_ about it if he could muster up a single fuck to give that isn't being dedicated to panicking about whatever the fuck this is.

Even sushes him and that's when Isak becomes aware that he's been making more of those half terrified, half hopelessly turned on sounds. "You're okay, I've got you."

"Even. _Please,"_ and Isak doesn't recognize his voice, he's never sounded like this before or felt this-- this fucking wrecked before in his life. Even is ruining him right now. Isak is fucked. Not literally-- okay. Maybe literally. Is that on the table? Shit. Isak can't think straight. Heh. _Straight._ "Are you gonna touch my dick any time soon or-- " Isak has no idea where the sudden bravado is coming from but he's grateful for it when Even gives an amused chuckle and slips his hand inside of Isak's jeans. "Oh, holy _God."_

"Good?" Even asks and it's a little-- it's a bit tight in his jeans and kinda dry, despite the copious precome that Isak's sure he's leaking and it's a bit uncomfortable with the position they're in but--

Yeah. Fucking hell. _Yes._

Isak comes with a shiver and a pathetic whimper and moans desperately when he feels Even's fingers, wet with his come, sliding over his bottom lip, urging him to open up. _Christ._ Isak does, sucks them into his mouth, and does his best impression of an absolute slut. Okay. So maybe it's not an _impression_ so much as maybe that's exactly what he is-- for Even. What he's been reduced to.

Even ruts against his ass as Isak does everything he wants to do to Even's dick to his fingers and then Even stiffens and comes and it's so fucking hot, especially when he says, "Isak, fuck, _Isak Isak Isak,"_ and Isak's never loved the sound of his name more.

"Wow," he says, feeling dazed and come-drunk and warm and fucking _satisfied._ He knows he's gonna panick about this in a few minutes but for now-- now Even's still pressing kisses onto the back of his neck and breathing hard as he comes down from what seemed like a pretty intense orgasm. Except maybe he won't need to panick after all.

"No more dates," Even says, "No more, okay? Just with me, okay?"

"Yeah?" Isak asks, he feels like he's going to have a heart attack but like, in the _best_ fucking way. He's probably still dreaming right now but he can't bring himself to care. "Yeah," he answers his own question. "Just with you."

"Good," Even says-- and immediately starts snoring into Isak's ear. Isak makes an extremely girly sound and tries not to squirm too much with everything he's feeling. He laces his the fingers of his one hand with Even's and tries to calm down. He tries for probably an hour and it isn't fucking working.

"Go to sleep," Even mumbles grumpily and Isak _loves_ him, fuck, so much, Jesus. But obviously he's not going to say that. Way too soon. Way _way_ too soon.

Even says it to him the next morning over breakfast.

And the pancakes Even made are amazing okay, they really are, but they're not so fucking good that Isak can keep from climbing into his lap and kissing the fuck out of his boyfriend.

_His_ boyfriend. Holy shit.

He grabs Even's face with both hands and says, "You're mine," and Even's eyes sparkle with amusement and happiness and fucking _love._ Isak's gonna die.

"I'm yours," Even answers, even though, _yeah,_ Isak wasn't actually asking him a question, was he?


End file.
